


Sex is more than an act of pleasure.

by Istra_Faemore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was going to walk out when he saw Cas on the floor, shirtless, fidgeting with his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is more than an act of pleasure.

Dean was going to walk out when he saw Cas on the floor, shirtless, fidgeting with his wings. His massive, magnificent, silver grey wings. His mouth watered. He looked beautiful. And Dean wanted to run his fingers through the feathers.

He was going to walk out, he swears, but Cas looked over his shoulder, that deep smouldering look of his and Dean was done. He was just done. The things Cas could do to him, could get him to do, with _that_ look. He licked his lips and stared, growing harder under his angel's scrutiny.

"Dean. Come here," Cas growled, crooking a finger at him. And Dean was drawn forward as though on a string. He stepped around his angel and knelt down in front of him, earning an approving look from Castiel. Cas grabbed his shirt and leaned forward, kissing him hard. Possessing him with his mouth. It was all Dean could do to stay upright. Castiel's mouth was warm, wet and so fucking good and his tongue fucked him in such a way that left him dizzy and gasping for breath. 

"I've seen you watching me, Dean. Eyes wandering on my body. You have been thinking about it, haven't you? Thinking about me fucking you," Cas' voice was so low and deep and Dean moaned and trembled. "Remembering how good it felt having me push you down, hold your hips and split you open. Because I've been thinking about you. About your moans and pleas and the feel of those pretty lips around my cock. I've been thinking about it, Dean." Cas licked along Dean's neck and bit softly, before sinking his teeth, causing him to cry out. 

"Cas! Please Cas, please!" Dean whimpered, trying to touch Cas' skin. But the damned angel laughed that dark chuckle and caught his wrists. He let out a high whine; he was hard, so fucking hard and Cas hadn't even touched him yet. And those wings. He shivered; he wanted them on his skin, trailing and rubbing and _now_.

"Not yet, Dean. You don't get to touch me yet." And that. That just _got_ Dean. He pushed Dean onto the floor, lying back and hovered over him, predatory expression on his face.

"In fact, I don't think you should move until I say otherwise." A smirk at Dean's expression and the hitched breath that Dean gave. "You like that don't you?" He pointed his wrists above his head and held them down hard. "Me taking control of you. Me telling you what to do." He wound his hands in Dean's hair, pulling his head to the side so that his neck was arched and accessible and then bit down, teeth sinking into his neck. He chuckled at the pleasure-pained moan that tore out of the hunter's voice.

"Answer me, Dean." He leaned back and pinched Dean's nipples through his shirt, pushing him down when he bucked into the touch. "You want the sweet pain I can give you."

"Yes! Yes, Cas. I want it, please, please take me, hurt me. I'm..." Dean broke off into a series of trembling, wet gasps as Cas continued to torture him through his shirt. "I'm yours, Cas. I belong to you." And he did. He'd known it from the moment Castiel had told him that mark on his shoulder was from him. Known it and fought it for a long while now. It was only now, with the apocalypse looming over him when there could be no more tomorrows, that Dean could allow him to be with Cas like this. Submit himself so fully to Castiel's desires. 

"You are," Cas agreed, ripping Dean's shirt open before looking critically at his torso, wings flexing to trail teasing feathery touches along his chest. "Hmmm. What to do to you." He loved having Dean spread out in front of him, flushed and panting in need of him, his desire evident in the tighter jeans around his dick. A hand ghosted that bulge, chuckling as Dean tried to thrust up to get more friction on his needy cock. "What you do to me, Dean. It's sinful."

He gripped his hair and pulled him up on his knees, standing all the way. He unzipped his trousers and freed his cock, placing it at Dean's lips. Before he slid in and took advantage of that sweet mouth and those pretty red lips, trailed it along his mouth, leaving pearly white pre-come and shivering when Dean's tongue darted out to lick the come up. 

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, Dean. Then I'm gonna fuck you," Cas growled, hands so caught up in Dean's hair that they pulled and tugged and hurt _just_ right. _Just_ how Dean wanted it. He whimpered and opened his mouth to take Cas' cock.

"You're such a slut aren't you?" Cas cooed, one hand trailing to cup his cheek. "A slut and such a good boy. Look at you, mouth open, practically begging for me to use it." He slapped Dean's face hard enough to make him gasp and to leave a mark. Wings enfolded around Dean, stroking his back and driving him to a frenzy because every time he leaned back into them, they moved.

"Your slut, Cas," he moaned against the head of his cock. His mouth watered; he needed that cock in him, his mouth, his ass. He didn't care as long as it was in him. Cas pushed inside Dean, hands pulling his head forward and his eyes shut. Dean's mouth was hot and wet. 

Dean flushed and bent to his task. He licked, sucked suckled the cock in his mouth, until Cas’ hand wound in his hair once more and he began to guide his hunter's actions. He delighted in Cas’ breathy growls and grunts of pleasure and became determined to hear more.

“Slut,” Cas snarled, holding his head fast in his grip. Then began to set a pace with Dean’ head, fucking that sweet, sweet mouth. He tensed, about to come and loosened his grip on Dean’ head, allowing him to pull back enough to swallow his come. Dean licked his cock clean and looked up at him with pleasure glazed eyes when Cas pushed him away with a satisfied grunt. 

He pulled Dean up and threw him on the bed before tearing his jeans off and sucking on his hips bones. Dean tried to writhe into his touch but God- _damned_ angelic strength holding him down. He reached to tug Cas' head to where he needed it, but Cas grabbed his hands and crawled up the bed, looking at the frame. He slid them between the bars on the metal frame, and padded them with one of the motel's thinning pillows, before warping the frame so they were held securely.

"Oh shit, Cas. So hot. Fuck," he wiggled and panted, thoroughly pleased at how easily the angel can overpower him. How he doesn't have to be careful to not hurt Cas.

"Eventually," Cas agreed, nipping at his muscles on his shoulders, running hands down Dean's smooth chest and abdomen, pinching before following with his nipping teeth and wet tongue, tasting every inch of Dean. He utterly bypassed Dean's cock, much to Dean's annoyance, and hooked his legs up over his shoulders and settled down on his stomach before touching his tongue to Dean's hole.

" _Fuck_!" Dean twitched, pushing back to that touch. "Shit Cas, that's so fucking good. Oh yeah! More please, more." His eyes rolled back when Cas hummed and his tongue slipped inside the tight muscle. He couldn't be embarrassed about the needy little whine that left his throat; he felt too damned good

A finger worked its way alongside the tongue, opening him. And another, and another, until Dean was a writing mess of incoherent need on his tongue and fingers. Cas pulled away reluctantly. He would spend more time wringing those sounds out of Dean another time. This time, he wanted to sink into that lovely ass and make Dean scream on his cock.

He flexed his wings, brushing Dean's nipples and crawled over him to take his lips once more. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Dean." And he just slid in and Dean _screamed_. 

"Oh Cas yesssss. Take me Cas. Fuck I'm yours, I'm yours oh fuck!" He forgot that his hands were restrained for a moment and pulled hard to wrap his arms around his angel. At the pained whimper, Cas stopped thrusting and looked at him with piercing blue eyes. Dean gasped. "I'm okay, Cas. I'm so fucking okay and please just fuck me."

"Don't hurt yourself," Cas bit his neck again, hard. He picked up his thrusting again, angling his hips to brush over the spot that would make Dean scream and moan and call him name in _that_ way that sent spirals of lust down his spine. Every gasp and soft cry that fell from his human's lips made him thrust back that little harder, deeper, to hear them change in pitch and need as he became closer and close to orgasm. He would enjoy seeing Dean come on his cock; he always did. 

Dean was dizzy with pleasure; it felt like a white hot fire gracefully consuming him. He panted for air, unable to breath; in fact, the only air came from the breeze that Cas' wings were causing. Each time he thrust into Dean, they flexed cooling his body down. 

Oh _God_ , Cas was perfect, so fucking perfect and he was so close, so fucking close--

\--then it hit him and his eyes rolled back as it sobbed out Castiel's name, tightening around him and he covered their stomachs with the evidence of his pleasure. Cas thrust into him five, six, seven more times before hoarsely calling his name and empting inside Dean.

When their hearts had settled, and Cas could move once more, he slipped out of Dean, biting his neck at the disappointed whimper, and freeing his hands.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean muttered, curling into the angel's neck. One soft wing folded down to lay over him, a wonderful feathered blanket. "You're so fucking kinky."

Cas smirked and tweaked a nipple. "And you need it, Dean."

And yeah. Yeah, all right, he did.


End file.
